Field
The present disclosure relates to modules for radio-frequency (RF) applications.
Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices include circuits, devices, components, and/or modules configured to provide wireless functionality (e.g., wireless local area network (WLAN) or cellular functionality). Such a wireless functionality allows an electronic device to communicate with one or more other devices in a wireless manner. The circuits, devices, components, and/or modules may be included in a module such as a front-end module (FEM).